


Back in the Shire

by Quihi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hobbits, The Shire, Those Who Wait, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: Some quick drabbles about The Shire. What did other hobbits think when Frodo and the others disappeared or when they returned? Most will be during the books or before, but they will jump around. All reviews are highly appreciated!
Kudos: 1





	1. Letting Them Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lord of the Rings story, and my first drabble. All reviews: praise, constructive criticism, are appreciated! Thank you!

Gone. They were gone. They had marched out of Bree with a strange, suspicious Man, and never been seen again.

All were saddened to find them gone, but Fatty most of all. He had been the only one to understand the urgency of their trip as more than just some odd fancy of a Took.

He should have gone too. He could have stopped them from going with a Man, or at least been in Bree for a last message. All _he_ had done was start the Horncall of Buckland, only for the danger to be gone, after his friends.


	2. Watching Them Come

Fatty stared out the window of his home, watching the approaching Men. He could not let this happen, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

He thought of Merry and Pippin, and Frodo, and how they were off to save the world, though they were probably dead by this time.

But Fatty has agreed to stay back and help them from the Shire. He had to stop those men, and Lotho, and Sharkey.

He turned to look away, as they continued down the road. He and some others could stop them, or die trying to save the Shire.


	3. Why He Had to Go, I Don't Know

Diamond of Long Cleeve stared at her friend in surprise. Had Lily actually said that? She knew that old Bilbo Baggins was mad, and no one was surprised when Frodo followed his lead, but Diamond was shocked to hear who he brought with him!

Pippin Took–he was to be Thain one day, possibly! Being distant cousins, Diamond had certainly not expected _this_. It was quite a shame. Diamond would miss seeing him occasionally–he had always seemed like a nice enough hobbit.

But he was gone, and so were those with him. The Shire would miss them all dearly.


	4. Loving a Greater Hobbit

Lily stared at her friend, Diamond, in worry. She could _not_ be in love with Pippin Took. He seemed nice enough, but Lily was afraid that Diamond would only be heartbroken and Pippin was too far above her now. At the same time, she might succeed, and Lily would be best friend to the future Thain's wife.

"I love him. I may fail, but if I do not even attempt, I will never be quite as happy again."

"It's up to you, Diamond. But I don't want you to be surprised if he chooses someone else. He _is_ a hero."


End file.
